I'm Dating Crowler's Daughter
by DeathRaven13
Summary: Syrus finaly met the girl of his dreams, but when he found out who this girl's Father is he has to choose between love or death! SyrusOC Please R and R!
1. The New Students

**I'm Dating Crowlers' Daughter**

**Raven: Yup, another one of my Gx stories! Hope you like this one!!**

**Summery: Syrus finaly met the girl of his dreams, but when he found out who this girl's Father is- he has to choose between love or death! **

**(This story takes place before "We're NOT Dating."- this is after Trixie comes into the Academy, so she'll appear once in a while.)**

**Chumley is still here- I like Hassleberry- but I just can't get the way he talks- and I think Chumley's better.**

**And to get who Trixie is, you first have to read my "We're NOT Dating" story.

* * *

**

**Ch 1: The New Students**

* * *

"Didn't you guys hear, we have a new student!" Chumley told Jaden and Syrus. They were both sitting in the classroom.

"Seriously?" Jaden asked, "Man, I hope he's good!".

"Jaden- the new student, is a **she**!" Chumley pointed out.

"Say what!!?" Syrus and Jaden yelled out.

"It's a girl, I saw her talking to Crowler. She's really, **really** cute!" Chumley told them.

"A girl, huh?" Jaden said.

Syrus was starting to get nervous, "Oh man, I hope she likes me- even looking at me would be great!".

"Come on Syrus- I mean- with a face like yours, how could anyone say no?" Someone said.

"Yeah," Syrus lightened up, "How could anyone say no to my face- thanks Trixie!"... "TRIXIE!?".

"Hi." Trixie waved innocently, as she stood by the stairs.

"Hey Trix, what's up?" Jaden waved back as he grinned.

"Oh, just here to have a little chat. Anyways," She bent down and started pinching Syrus's cheek, "Syrus, you're so cute- no girl can say no to you! But-" She stopped pinching him, and walked over to Jaden, bent down, and put her arms around his neck and started rubbing her cheek against his. "Not as cute as Jaden!".

"Trixie, take your arms off of him, "Alexis growled, as she stood by the stairs.

Trixie glared and took her hands off of him, "Fine!".

Alexis sighed at the black haired girl, and looked at Syrus. "Come on, Syrus, why are you worrying about girls and stuff?".

Syrus started rubbing his cheek, "Well, I may got the looks- but Zane always seems to be getting all the girls's attention!!"

"So?".

"SO, I want to get a girl's attention as well, atleast one would be nice!".

"You got Trixie's attention, she said you're cute!"

"Uh, Alexis, I wouldn't really think Trixie's a girl!" Syrus murmmured.

"Good point.".

"Maybe I can get the new girl's attention- I'll just keep my cool and try talking to her!"

"You do that." Alexis said.

Then Crowler came walking in, "Everyone- take your seats, I have a special announcement!", he called out.

"See ya," Alexis went over to Trixe, grapped her hair, and dragged her to their seats, "Come on, Miss Perfect."

"Ah- wait, I need to say bye to Jaden!".

"You can do that some other time!".

"Okay," Crowler began, "Now that you are all settled, I would like to introduce you to someone! Welcome, our new students!"

Two girls came walking in, both wearing the Obelisk uniform. One had blonde hair just like the Dark Magician Girl's. The other one was shorter, and her hair was dirty blond, short and was curly at the edges.

A bunch of guys were heard swooning and stuff, especialy at the one with the DMG look. Syrus's eyes were sparkling.

"Wow, she's cute!" Syrus told himself.

"Chumley, I thought you said there was only one!" Jaden murmmured.

"I guess I didn't see the short one!" Chunley murmmured back.

"Everyone, I would like to welcome," He pointed to the short one, "Kiki, and her little sister." He pointed to the DMG looking one, "Mimi!".

A moment of silence struck the class, until someone yelled out.

"WAIT, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? HOW IS THAT LITTLE RUNT OLDER THEN THAT BABE!?"

"LITTLE RUNT!!?" Kiki growled.

"Now, now, Kiki- control yourself, you can kill him later!" Crowler assured the girl, and turned back to the class. "This is no joke! Kiki is a year older then Mimi, Kiki just didn't get her growthspurt yet!".

"If she's short now, I don't want to see her when she was ten!" Chazz answered, he sat in a chair behind Jaden.

"Hey, Chazz, since when were you here?" Jaden asked, turning toward Chazz.

"I've _been_ here, idiot!" Chazz growled.

"You two, Shut up! You should show great respect when around ladies! Mimi, Kiki- introduce yourselves!".

Kiki stepped up. "Hello, I'm Kiki- I'm sixteen years old. I like food, gymnastics, sports, dueling, and furry and fluffy animals!".

Mimi stepped up, "Hello, I'm Mimi- I'm fifteen years old. I like cooking, dueling, making friends, and cookies. I'm a horrible swimmer so don't even think of pushing me into the water!". She bowed down shyly.

Crowler smiled at the girls, but then turned back to the class with a stern look. "Now, I want you to be nice to these girls. Now, Kiki, Mimi- I want you to sit some were around the Obelisk Blue area. Just sit were ever you want, and don't bother yourself with those Slifer Slackers.".

Kiki searched the area for a good seat, as Mimi just stood there- waiting for her sister's decision. Mimi's gaze then landed on Syrus- who froze a little- but Mimi just smiled cutely at his shyness.

"She-she smiled at me. Did you see that!? She smiled- AT ME!" Syrus murmurred happily.

Kiki's eyes landed on the area around Trixie, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy- there were two extra seats right by Trixie. "Hey, sis- lets sit over there!" Kiki called out, running up the stairs.

"Um- okay." Mimi said, going up the stairs as well.

When the two were seated- Crowler decided to start his lesson- this was Trixie's queue to talk.

"Hey," Trixie whispered to the two girls, getting their attention, "Nice to meet, yah- I'm Trixie. Those two are Mindy and Jasmine. And the one next to me, is a nobody."

Alexis heard this, and stepped on Trixie's foot under the desk. Trixie winced.

"Ah- did I say nobody? I meant one of the greatest girl duelists in the school!" Trixie grinned, then turned to glare at Alexis, who just smiled.

* * *

**After Class**

* * *

****

Jaden stretched, as he leaned back on his chair. "Alright- finaly, class is over!"

"Don't forget, Jaden, we still have PE after this!" Bastien reminded.

"Awwww- man!" Jaden slammed his head against the table, "And I was hoping to get some shut eye too." .

"Then why don't you try sleeping early?!" Syrus yelled, but Jaden wasn't responding. "Jaden?" Syrus went and poked Jaden's head to the side, he then noticed that his best friend was asleep.

"Ah, not again!" Syrus groaned, "So who's going to carry him this time?". Bastien, Syrus, and Chumley looked at Chazz.

"Are you kidding me?! Last time I carried him, this Slacker drooled all over my favorite jacket!! There's no way I'm carrying him this time. I just got this one dry cleaned." Chazz muttered the last sentence.

"Jaden!!" A high pitched voice yelled, causing Jaden to sit up immedeitly. Crowler was standing right infront of him now. "It seem you, once again, forgot to do your homework!" He said, eyeign Jaden.

Jaden yawned, "Homework? Oh, yeah- now I remember. Sorry Doc! I'll be sure to hand it in tomorrow!" He grinned.

Crowler snorted, "Don't even bother you slacker." Crowler then walked away, not noticing that something fell out of his pocket. Thou, Syrus noticed this, and went to pick it up.

"Dr. Crowler, you dropped something!" Syrus then looked at what he dropped. It was a photo, of a very beautiful lady, looked around her late twentys, with long blonde hair. She was smiling brightly. "Wow, who's this?".

The boys started crowding around Syrus, to look at the picture.

"Wow, she's really pretty." Chumley commented.

"Indeed." Bastien agreed.

"Oh, thank you Syrus." Dr. Crowler went over to the boys.

"So who exactly is she?" Chazz asked.

"Oh, her? She's my wife!" Dr. Crowler answered.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Raven: I know I just had to end it there, but I thought if I typed more it would tak eyou guys about 45 minutes to read the whole thing :P.**

**Coming after this is Chapter 2!! **


	2. A Great Feeling

**Chapter 2: A Great Feeling**

**Raven: Now here's the 2nd Chapter!!**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking' **

**(Me)**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Trixie, Mimi, Kiki, and Crowler's wife!**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, her? She's my wife."

"WHAT!!!?" The boys yelled out in surprise.

"This is your, wi-wi-wife?" Syrus stuttered.

They took a look at the Picture, then at Crowler.

Looked at Women in Picture...

Looked at Crowler...

Women in Picture...

Crowler...

Women in Picture...

Crowler...

Beautiful, young, and kind looking Women...

Ugly, Old, and Very mean Dr. Crowler.

"Do you guys see a connection?" Chazz whispered.

"Nice looking lady, Dr. Crowler- connection? None that I could calculate." Bastien whispered back.

"Wow, I never guessed you had a wife, Dr. Crowler!!" Jaden grinned. He was the only one who had the power to actualy say something outloud.

"Yes- well- that's what many people say, which is why I like to keep it to myself." Crowler answered.

"So, dose she come to the school? I would love to meet her!" Jaden asked.

"She used to, but not anymore." Crowler took the picture from Syrus's hands. "See, she died a few years ago. This picture was from back when I was young".

All the guys looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh- um- sorry- uhhhh- I didn't know." Jaden scratched the back of his head.

"Of course you didn't Slacker!" Crowler's voice sounded as if he was about to cry. "Now- now- if you need me- I'll be, I'll be in my office!" He then walked away.

All of the boys just stared as Crowler left the room.

"Can it really be true?" Chumley asked outloud, "That that lady could have been Crowler's wife?".

"True or not, it's not like we could find out- he said she died a few years ago." Bastien pointed out.

"There must be some proof around the school- maybe the teacher's know what happend." Syrus answered.

"Aw, so sad!" Chazz cringed at the voice, it was none other then Ojama Yellow, who once agian popped up on Chazz's shoulder. "Poor Crowler, must be hard- to lose someone you have loved so much. It must be hard to imagine your life without that someone who's suppose to be by your side. I'm- I'm getting teary eyed just thinking about it. OH BOSS, WHAT WOULD IT BE LIKE IF I WASN'T HERE WITH YOU!!?"

"It would be more peaceful without your sticken ugly face always in my way, SO WHY DON'T YOU SHOVE OFF!!" Chazz yelled, not noticing that he said that outloud. All the boys looked at him. "What, are't we suppose to be going to class now, or what!!?" Chazz glared, going back to his "I'm so cool." Mode.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot we were suppose to be at class by now!! Miss Fontaine is so gonna kill us!" Syrus said. All of them ran out of the classroom so that they can hurry to the Boys' Locker Room.

"Why do we always have to run during these situations?" Chumley groaned.

* * *

"Now, why were you five late for PE, again? It's a very important subject, you need to stay h ealthy if you want to dual more!" Miss Fontaine asked the 5 boys who were panting a little from exhaustion.

"Of, we were jsut talking to Crowler about his dead wife!" Jaden was then hit on the head by Chazz and Syrus.

"Jaden, Shut Up!!" They both yelled.

Miss Fontaines eyes widened, "Oh- Mrs. Crowler- I see, yes. I miss her."

"Wait, you know her?" Bastien asked.

Miss Fontaine nodded, "Yes, she was really nice. But died nine years ago, poor thing- I believe she was diagnosed with some kind of cancer, and it was to late to save her."

The boys looked at her, as she sighed sadly.

"So that's what happend, poor guy." Syrus also sighed.

"Ah- big deal- so his wife died. So what?" Chazz answered coldy.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU HEARTLESS JERK!!!?" Syrus yelled rigth at his face.

"It's Chazz, what do you expect?" Bastien pointed out.

"Now, since that was your reason for being late, I'll let you go. But don't expect to be lucky next time." Miss Fontaine said, "Now go join everyone in volleyball! Oh, and please- don't let everyone know about Crowler's wife, last time someone brought it up to the whole school, Crowler locked himself in his office and cried for weeks".

"Yes, ma'm." They said, going over to were everyone else was.

Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine and Trixie looked toward them. "Hey, there you guys are!" Trixie waved as they came closer to them.

"So where were you guys, off doing something embarassing?" Alexis asked.

"No, actualy, we were just talking to Crowler about-OW!" Syrus stepped on Jaden's foot before he was able to speak.

"We're not suppose to tell anyone, remember?" Syrus muttered to Jaden who grinned sheepishly.

"About?" Alexis asked.

"Uhh- homework! Yeah, Jaden forgot to turn in his homework again!" Syrus said, laughing nervously.

"What else is new?" Trixie giggled.

"So, have you girls scored anything?" Bastien asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, actualy." Jasmine said.

"That new girl, KiKi, she's been beating the team on the other side." Mindy said, pointing to KiKi who was now serving.

Kiki hit the ball and it flew really high above the net.

"Wow, sweet serve." Jaden complimented.

"Where- where's her sister?" Syrus stuttered- he was really anxious to see Mimi.

"The girl with the Dark Magician girl hairstyle? She's still in the Girls' Locker Room, had a problem opening her locker." Alexis pointed toward the Girls' Locker Room.

"Uh- okay, then I'll go see how she's doing!" Syrus gulped, "Now if you'll excuse me." Syrus walked over to th earea near the Girls' Locker Room.

"What is he so nervous about?" Jaden wondered.

* * *

"Okay, now what to say- um. Hey Mimi, what's up? Do you mind if I show you arround the school? Nah, that's too- to uncool. How about. Hey, baby, why don't I show you around these parts? NO, she'll think I'm some street dude. Girls like her must hate those kind of guys!" Syrus pondered.

"Okay Syrus, breath. Show her that you aren't desperate to get a girl, show her that you just want to know her more. Yeah, maybe I should go with this. Hey Mimi, I saw you today at class, and was wondering if-"

"Wondering what?" Syrus turned around, tosee Mimi standing right behind him- Syrus nearly fell from that surprise. Because they were finaly standign next to eachother, Syrus could see she was almost the same height as him. Maybe an inch or 2 taller.

"Oh hey-hey, Mimi!" Syrus stuttered, 'Now remember, don't sound desperate.'

"So what were you wondering about me?" She asked.

"Oh, um- see." Syrus straightened himself out, " I'm- I'm Syrus Trusdale!"

"Oh, the little brother of the great Zane Trusdale?" Mimi asked.

"Yup, that's me! Say, um- since you're new and all, do you mind if I could show you around the school! I mean, if you don't want me too, that's fine with me!"

"Oh sure, I don't mind."

"Wow- really? ALRIGHT!- I mean, great. Heh-heh."

Mimi just giggled. "Now, let's go play volleyball!" She started walking to the field.

"You seem to be excited." Syrus pointed out.

"Oh, well- not really. Kiki plays sports more then me, you see- I'm a real-" Suddenly, Mimi just went and tripped. Causing her to fall onto a cart of Volley balls, which toppled down because she tried to grab onto it for support.

"Mimi!" Syrus ran over to her, "Are you okay!?"

Mimi popped her head up from the balls, "Yup, I'm okay!"

"So, a klutz huh?" Syrus asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, I can't even carry a tray without tripping at first!" Mimi explained. Syrus still kept his grip on her hand.

"Yeah, I'm not really a klutz. But I fell down more then once for some wierd reason. I just walk and suddenly I just fall!"

"Uh- Syrus."

"Yeah?"

"My hand."

Syrus just noticed that his hand was still holding hers, this caused him to let go immediatly. He blushed really hard, and Mimi had a little pink on her face to.

"Uhh- well- we better go before we miss the game!!" Syrus walked over to the field, pretending that that never happend.

"Uh, yeah- sure." Mimi walked over to Syrus's side. The two kept quiet as they walked toward the field.

* * *

"Hey, Sy!" Chumley waved over to Syrus as Mimi and him came into view.

"Syrus- who is this?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi, I would like to introduce you to my best buds! This over here is Chumley Huffington!"

"Hey." Chumley greeted.

"Then here's Jaden Yuki, one of the greatest duelists in the Academy!"

"How's it, Meems? Sweet hair do you got there. You look exactly like the Dark Magician Girl!"

"Um, thanks. My mom did it for me." Mimi said shyly.

"Then here is Bastien Misawa."

"How do you do?" Bastien said politely.

"Then here's-"

"Chazz Princtone. THEE Chazz Princeton." Chazz introduced himself.

"Uh yeah, that's him. And he four girls over here are."

"Trixie, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy? I sit next to them in class." Mimi said.

"Yup! So welcome to the gang, Mimi!" Syrus said.

"Haha! Thanks!" Mimi laughed.

* * *

It was now after class, and the guys were all outside now. Well, not all of them.

"Hey, where's Sy?"Jaden started looking around for his best friend.

"Uh, Jaden," Chazz tapped him on the shoulder, Jaden turned, then Chazz pointed to a certain direction. Jaden grew wide eyed.

Syrus was talking to Mimi, and by the look on his face, he actualy seemed really REALLY happy.

"Woah." Was all that Jaden could say.

"Yes, don't they make a fine couple." Bastien complimented.

"Couple? What are you talking about, I was looking at that giant cloud up there, it's shaped like Winged Kuriboh!" Jaden pointed up at the sky. This caused the boys to fall anime style.

"Jaden, can't you see what's going on between those two?" Chumley asked.

"Who?"

"MIMI AND SYRUS!" The three yelled at him.

"Oh- no- It seems like they're just friends!"

"Moron, no wonder you can't get a girlfriend." Chazz sighed, walking away.

"Who knew he can be this clueless." Bastien said, walking with Chazz.

"Mm-hm." Chumley nodded in agreement, walking with them- leaving Jaden behind.

"What? Did I miss something? Guys!? Hey, wait up!!"

Syrus was walking with Mimi to the Girl's Dorm, it was already getting dark, you can already see the stars.

"So basicaly Chumley's obsession with Grilled Cheese can somehow be an advantage!" Syrus told Mimi, as the two started laughing.

The two stopped at the front gate of the dorm.

"Well, I guess, I'll see you tomorrow then." Syrus said, Mimi and him facing eachother.

"Yeah, I had a great time today, Sy. I just got here, but I already know you're a fun guy!" Mimi smiled.

"You're not bad yourself!" Syrus complimented. There was now silence for a few minutes.

"Then I guess- I'll, see you! Uh- Good night!" Syrus said, running back to the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Oh, yeah. Good night!" Mimi called after him, before opening the gate and going in.

* * *

Syrus went up the stairs, and entered his room. He gave a contented sigh as he leaned against the closed door.

"So."

Syrus shot up.

"How was it?" Jaden asked, he was sitting on the chair as Chumley sat on his bunk.

"How-how was what?" Syrus covered up nervously.

"Don't play with us Sy, we saw you and Mimi hitting it off!" Chumley said.

"What do you mean, hitting it off? We've just met!" Syrus argued.

"Yeah, but you two seem close, already ." Chumley grinned.

Syrus looked at Jaden if he had anything to say,

"Hey, don't look at me, I don't know what's going on, they just told me!" Jaden waved his hand in defence.

"Hmph, we're just friends 'kay? I mean, what kind of guy would I be if I just go and hook up with a girl after I just met her?" Syrus grabbed a towel and his sleeping clothes. "I'm going to take a shower now, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, the shower is all yours!" Jaden grinned.

After Syrus went outside and closed the door, he looked up to the sky. "Maybe- we are pretty close. Maybe, she's the one for me!"

**

* * *

**

**Raven: Not much of an ending huh? Well, the next one should be funny enough! **

**Chapter 3: Dreams, Dreams, Dreams!**


End file.
